scarletlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Legacy Wiki
Welcome to the Scarlet Legacy Wiki This is the first guide for the game Scarlet Legacy EN Server, the game is developed by the company InterServ International. This game is published in the United States by Game Campus (EN Server). Scarlet Legacy is an F2P MMORPG based during the Jin Dynasty period, this sets it apart from other chinese games due to most of them being based during the 3 Kingdoms (Wei, Shu, and Wu). The game is much more than point and click, the game allows for rapid movement wile attacking, features that enhance gameplay, and numerous mounts.In the original version the princessess name was Princess Snow, in the EN Version her name is Princess Scarlet. thumb|350px|leftScarlet Legacy Close Beta (CBT) took place the 4th of August, 2011. The Open Beta (OBT) is schedule to Start the 18th of August of 2011 at 11:00AM PDT, Open to everyone, and as far as its known, there are no IP ban. The Scarlet Legacy Early OBT will start 8/17 at 11:00AM PDT, this is for those who won CBT events or those who had login issues during the CBT period. Please check the forum for more information Scarlet Legacy Forum InterServ International are the same people behind Mage Knight: Apocalypse, M2, and Iron Phoenix. Game Campus are the publishers of "Best F2P Racing MMORPG" Drift City, "Best WWII MMOTPS" Heroes In The Sky: Online, and Asda 2. thumb|354px|right Background Story Princess Scarlet is the daughter of the goddess Yana from the Heavenly Realm whom was the immortal Keeper of a Holy Relic known as the Celestial Mirror, and a man named Chao whom was destined to become the Emperor of the Song Dynasty. Since time immemorial the Chi forces of Yin and Yang which comprise all of existence have been in an uneasy balance, with the Immortal Yang Chi rising to create the Heavenly realm, and the turbid Yin Chi sinking to create the Demon Realm. The human realm is between them, with the delicate balance of Chi between the two keeping it stable enough to exist. The Immortals of the Heavenly Realm agree to a voluntary ban from descending to the world below in order to prevent their Chi from tipping the balance and threatening to destroy the human world. One day Yana glimpses Chao through a vision in the Celestial Mirror and falls helplessly in love. She disguises herself as a mortal woman and ventures to earth to join him, violating the agreement between the gods not to venture to the human realm. Moving to the remote Spring Village in the hopes of remaining hidden, Yana eventually gives birth to their daughter Princess Scarlet. When Yana is forcibly returned to the Heavenly Realm by the other Gods, she gives her daughter Scarlet the Celestial Mirror to remain linked to her family; however its power is greatly muted with her departure. Thinking Yana forever lost to him; Chao decides to return to the royal court with their daughter while rumors swirl around the countryside of terrible happenings and dark creatures. Families of villagers simply disappearing overnight, entire towns being butchered... this is where your Legacy begins.. Credit to: Scarlet Legacy Team Click Here Scarlet Legacy *Credit to Kimikosaki *Pictures will be edited when OBT arrives *Finished pages: Installation, Controllers, Interaction, Skills, Beginners Guide, and Classes.